Mope.io Wiki:Staff
NOTE TO STAFF MEMBERS: Please read the Abuse of Power section of this page, it is important. This is the page that holds all the information regarding staff, ranks, edit rewards, joining staff, etc. Ranks and Edit Rewards 'Staff Ranks' Bureaucrat - Max. 5 What Bureaucrats are listed as next to their names.Bureaucrats are marked by unique characteristics; such as special fonts, personal images in chat, or black-to-red gradients. They have the powers of all positions below them, and have other extra responsibilities; such as promoting users. Admin - Max. 3 These are our Administrators.They help, support, and lead the wiki. They can block users, promote them, and they have Content mod, discussions mod, chat mod, and rollback rights. Content Mod - Max 2 These are our Content Moderators. They have the ability to control the pages here. They can delete/restore pages, protect them, re-upload deleted files, and have discussions mod and chat rollback rights. Discussions Mod - Max 4 These are our discussions moderators. They have the ability to control every discussion here. They can lock/close posts, delete comments, edit them, re-open closed discussions, and they have chat rollback rights as well. Chat Rollback - Max. 5 Chat mod + Rollback Combo! These users have the ability to kick people out of chat, help moderate chat, and revert bad edits in the click of the rollback button in the page's history. 'User Edit Rewards' Note: If you are a staff member, your ranks color overrides your edit reward color (except in Chat). Even if you are a Pig, and you are a Berry Bush, your color is still yellow. You can also keep lower rank colors if you like them better, your choice. User Edit Rewards are special aesthetic rewards that are given to users that have made a certain number of edits, showing up inside & outside of chat. They provide nothing more than showing off and making it clear that you're a powerful contributor! Open Positions The demand for Staff positions on this Wiki has increased considerably. New procedures for handling the new influx of applications are required, along with a list of open positions for those interested in applying. This list will be ordered by seniority: All Positions Dragons (1 open spot) # OMG 18000 Gas # NecroTheTank # Ursuul #PikeYT # Designers (2 open spots) # # Berry Bush (2 open spots) # # Chat Rollback (4 open spots) # # # # 'Rank Elections' In the event ALL positions of a staff position are filled, and one ascends to the next rank forcing a spot open, an election will be held of ALL pending users with Resumes for the position. To be considered pending, you must be listed on a Waiting List. So let's say one of the Water Spots moves up to Berry Bush. That means a spot opens for Water Spot. Now let's say four people have had Water Spot Resume's set for when one moves up. This election system is how we decide who gets the spot. Basically, a new post on the Resume board will be created listing links to all of the Resumes, and a poll. The poll will contain each of the applicants' usernames. After 24 hours, whichever name has the most votes in the poll is promoted to Water Spot, and the others are left to wait. The same applies for Berry Bush into Designer, Designer into Dragon, etc. However, as the ranks get higher, the votes get more restricted in who can participate, such as staff-only elections for higher ranks. How To Climb the Staff Ladder So you want to help out the Mope.io Wikia, but you don't know how? Here is a guide on working your way up the user access level ladder and ultimately becoming a member of Mope.io Wikia's staff. Notice: If you have a Strike active, or a Consequence Flag in your history that has not been absolved, you cannot run for a staff position. Making a Résumé This is necessary for even coming close to getting any job. All positions require you to write up an application explaining why YOU should be a member of our team. There are a few requirements that you need to have in your application, but other than that you can write whatever you want. Here is an excerpt from the Diep.io's welcome message on their Résumés board, written by Tonn Lenk: "There's a few things you need to do in your Resume to get promoted! First of all, be professional. We want a mature person, with good grammar. Next thing, don't make it really short. Put some effort in your Résumé, so we know you're serious about the job. We want at least 2 paragraphs of 3 sentences explaining why you would be good in the position you want, and a list of pros and cons. These pros and cons help us know two things; *1.You realize your strengths, and can be an efficient member of the community. *2.You also realize your weaknesses. A trust worthy person with good qualities will acknowledge their mistakes, and admit them. This is a good step to letting us know you're good for the job". The First Rung: Rollback Now that you know how to write a Résumé, you can apply for Rollback (Water Spot). This usually isn't too much to ask for, but still requires a poll by the public and a majority to say 'Yes'. Should cheating be found through the use of multiple accounts, the applicant will be banned. In order to apply for Water Spot at all, you must have contributed to the wiki for at least two weeks. We also require some special qualities depending on the role. We may flush you into Rollback naturally if you go around and fix vandalism for the sake of it. The next stage is a lot harder to ascend, however. Requirements *205 Edits without Farming for Rollback *You have been contributing positively for at least 17 days. *You have been naturally doing the job you're applying for. *A poll is done by the community, where majority say 'Yes'. *You do not have a strike currently active. The Second Rung: Discussions Moderator You've been helping and working with us as a Water Spot for quite a bit, and you want to move up to the next stage: Berry Bush, the Discussions Mod of our wikia. Discussions Mod have the responsibilities of a Chat Rollback, with the added rights to edit, close, highlight, and remove Forum/Discussion posts. As well as all that, they can delete comments on any pages, etc. However, for this position and all above it, a poll is taken by the staff only. Requirements *450 Edits without Farming (to show competence) *It has been at least 50 days since last Rung. *A majority of the current staff of Mope.io Wikia say 'Yes'. *You have written a second Résumé supplying more reasons why you're cut out for your next job. The Third Rung: Content Moderator Its a been a long time since you started your Mope.io Wikia career, and you think you've done a lot for this wikia. You really think it's time to move up to Content Moderator, the lesser Admin. You think you're responsible enough to move and control what goes on pages. A Content Moderator can delete, undelete, move, protect, and reupload pages and files, making them a powerful position. Requires majority of votes from current Content Moderators, Admins, and Bureaucrats only. Discussions Mods, Chat Mods, and Rollbacks cannot partake in the vote, as Content Moderator is a serious job to have, so only ones who have experienced it can be sure when someone else is ready. Requirements *900 Edits without Farming (to show a deep commitment) *It has been at least 85 days since last Rung. *You must have an application assessing how your contributions as a Discussions Mod has positively affected the wikia. You may also list any problems you have fixed and/or stopped here. *You have a majority vote from the current Content Moderators, Admins, and Bureaucrats. *You do not have an Active Consequence Flag. If you do, you must wait for it to become inactive before applying. The Fourth Rung: Administrator Your journey has been long and hard. It's been about a year since you made your first contribution to this little wikia. An Admin is a Content Moderator who can make other people members of the team (only Chat Rollbacks and Berry Bushes actually), or ban others altogether. It's a great power but requires a lot of responsibility. Requirements *1,300 Edits without Farming (to demonstrate the amazing dedication to the Wiki you shall be given power over) *It has been at least 130 days since last Rung. *You must write a sufficient application proving how your contributions and use of power as a Content Mod has helped and benefited the wiki. Please list any major problems you have fixed and/or stopped in this list. *You provide in your application your future plans as an Administrator, and what you look ahead toward fixing, adding, or removing for the fate of the wiki. *You have faced no consequences or have been banned from chat or the wiki in the past month. *The Bureaucrat believes you are ready for the role of Admin. There is no vote taken. *You do not have any kind of Consequence Flag. If you have a Consequence Flag and want to apply for Admin, you can plead for Absolution. The Fifth Rung: Bureaucrat Requirements: *2,150 Edits without Farming (to demonstrate the truly ultimate dedication to the Wiki you shall be given power over) *It has been at least 150 days since last Rung. *You must write a sufficient application proving how your contributions and use of power as an Admin has helped and benefited the wiki. Please list any major problems you have fixed and/or stopped in this list. *You provide in your application your future plans as a Bureaucrat, and what you look ahead toward fixing, adding, or removing for the fate of the wiki. *The Bureaucrats believes you are ready for the role of Bureaucrat. *You do not have any kind of Consequence Flag. If you have a Consequence Flag and want to apply for Bureaucrat, you can plead for Absolution. Being Revoked of a Staff Position As it stands, we are still looking for reliable long-term staff who are willing to stop at nothing to protect Mope.io Wikia and keep order. Without order, there is chaos, and where there is chaos, there is hate and destruction. But, if you have proven to be UNFIT for a job after having been promoted, your rights and power can be removed, and you will not be able to reapply for at least two weeks since you have acknowledged your loss of position. How Can I Be Revoked of My Staff Position? 'Prolonged Inactivity' *If you go inactive for more than 10 days without letting us know, you will be demoted to an average user to make room for more applicants. If you return, you will start where you left off, but must wait an extended period of time to get your job back. At worst, this lasts a few days. *Be sure to let an admin know you are going to be gone and cannot contribute until you return. **However; if you do not supply when you will be back, you will be demoted after one month unless you tell us your time away will be longer. **If you tell us approximately what day you will return, but do not and let us know you are back or do not contribute, you will be demoted. You have until one week after the return time you listed to let the staff know you have returned. *If you will only be going away for a few days maximum, you have no need to worry about losing your position. 'Abuse of Power' *Abusing one's trusted and given rights will result in punishment based upon the severity of the situation. **An example of this would be a Chat Mod kicking or banning people from chat with no reasoning, and not kicking based on rules broken. **Abuse of power would also be for Chat Moderators, NOT punishing for broken rules because you share a connection with them. Your job should come first, in this situation alone. **Examples of Power Abuse include: ***'Rollbacks' ****Rollbacking edits you do not personally agree with based on your opinion without consulting the editor first. The guys meant to fix edit wars should not start them. The only case where the rules can be bent here, is if the edit you are rollbacking added an opinion. Wikias are for fact. ***'Chat Mods' ****Kicking for no reason. ****Banning for no reason. ****Not applying the proper penalty when someone does break the rules. ****Using your higher status in chat to break the rules because you cannot be penalized if no higher staff members are in the room as well. If any contributor notices this, please let us know who is abusing their power. ***'Discussions Mods' ****All of the Chat Moderator examples, due to having those powers as well. ****Closing and/or removing threads for no reason. ****Repeated unnecessary highlighting of threads that you or people you personally know created. ****Removing messages for no given reason. ****Removing Violation Report threads about you, or messages on a higher staff ranks' Message Wall to PREVENT being reported about in the first place. This results in an instant ban, for not only breaking the rules, but trying to hide the fact you committed them at all. ***'Content Mods' ****All Chat Mod and Discussions Mod examples. ****Deleting pages unnecessarily. ****Creating redirects and moving pages to cause havoc. ***'Administrators' ****All above listed examples from any other staff position. ****Modifying the core .CSS to remove code you know is necessary. ****Banning people for way longer than they deserve. ****Banning people for absolutely no reason at all. ****Demoting staff members and not following this list. ****Changing pages only Administrators and Bureaucrats can edit knowing you have the privilege. ****Creating an environment where you use your power to instill fear and silence opposition. *Punishments Can Include: **Chat Mods reported committing any of the actions considered power abuse will be revoked of power for three days, and given a warning. **The rules that Rollbacks must break to even be considered power abuse are so trivial that it will only result in a 1 day demotion. However; repeated offense will give a warning. **Discussions Mods reported doing any of the actions considered power abuse will be revoked of power for 1-3 days depending on which rule they break from that list. However; the last bullet under that section is an instant ban as it states. **Content Mods reported to have done any actions considered power abuse will be penalized for 1-7 days depending on which rule from that list they broke. Repeated offense will result in demotion to Discussions Mod, and a warning. **Administrators reported to be doing any of the actions labelled as power abuse will be penalized for 1-14 days depending on severity. Some rules can result in instant demotion or blocking if things get too out of hand, such as continuous banning for no reason. *After three Strikes are given, you are permanently demoted of all rights, and are flagged as having been given a consequence. Users with any 'Consequence Flags' will never be able to become an Administrator, even if they begin climbing the ladder again. That is, unless they get their Consequence Flag absolved. *If you ARE given a permanent ban for repeated offenses of power abuse, you must formally apologize to the entire community, explain you understood what you did wrong, must be sincere about it, and you will be unbanned. You will not be given your staff position back, and must climb the ladder once more. Your actions will be even more closely monitored this time; however. By apologizing to the community, this also allows you to plea for Absolution and remove the Consequence Flag. 'Resigning' *You, simple as that, decide you don't want to have the job anymore. *You CAN write up a resignation paper explaining why you want to resign to supply context, but this is not required. *Please let the Bureaucrat know that you want to be demoted to an average user, and you will be. *There is a way to get your position back should you change your mind somewhere down the line. **This requires there to be general community consensus that they want you to be back in the job. **For something as trivial as Chat Moderator or Rollback, you will be immediately given your role back. This 'reverse resigning' is only required for Discussions Mod or above. Strikes and Consequence Flags What Are Strikes and Consequence Flags? The abuse system is measured by the use of Strikes (warnings) and temporary demotions ranging from 1-14 days based on severity. Each time you break one of the Staff Rules considered as Power Abuse, or one of the General Policies, you will receive a Strike. One Strike will go away each month, and all will be removed if you are promoted to a staff position. For members of Staff if you reach three Strikes total, you will be automatically stripped of all rights (if you are a general user you will be banned outright instead) for one month and flagged as having been given a consequence. Should you go an entire three months without getting another Strike, then your “Consequence Flag” will become inactive, but will stay with you forever unless you receive Absolution (read below). Each time you get a Strike while the Flag remains active, the three-month period resets, and if you get three total strikes before the Flag becomes inactive you’ll be given an outright ban for one month and lose the right to apply for all staff positions forever. Everyone with an active Consequence Flag, whether on Staff or not, is effectively on probation. You lose the right to apply for Content Mod or above, and you will be watched closely. If you screw up, there will be consequences. Once your Flag goes inactive you will be back to normal and may once again apply for Content Mod, but so long as you have the Flag, even when inactive, you will be prevented from becoming an Admin even if you begin climbing the Ladder again, and your actions on staff may be scrutinized from time to time. Challenging a Strike Each time you receive a Strike you will be notified and given instructions and a link to a place where you can Challenge it. If you believe, for whatever reason, that you have been unjustly punished, then you may follow the instructions for writing an Appeal for your Strike. Here you must detail your reasoning for the Challenge and why you believe you did nothing wrong. The Bureaucrat will review all Challenges and deem their worthiness. If it is decided that you were unjustly reprimanded, then your Strike will be removed and an official apology will be issued on behalf of the Staff. If it is decided that your punishment was just, then your Strike will be upheld and you will lose your right to Challenge further Strikes for one month. For this reason, and because almost all Challenges will be rejected, you should only Challenge Strikes you are absolutely certain you did not deserve. The only time we recommend you Challenge a Strike is if it is your third strike after receiving a Consequence Flag or Ban, because otherwise you will almost always have your Challenge rejected. Strikes may only be Challenged for three days after you receive them. After that point your Strike is permanent and you may not Challenge it. Absolution We believe in second chances here, so Absolution is sort of a clean slate, and the only way to remove a Consequence Flag for good. If you receive a Consequence Flag, and you spend one of the three months under the active Flag in any staff position, you may appeal for Absolution. If you do not spend the required time under the Flag on Staff atoning for your wrongs, then you must be promoted to Content Mod before being allowed to appeal for Absolution. To appeal, you must write a formal apology to the Community explaining your errors and how you will improve in the future. Apologies are submitted here. Once you make your appeal, the Senior Council will vote, and if the majority votes for Absolution then you are absolved; your history of abuse will be totally forgotten, and all Consequence Flags are permanently removed, meaning you may now apply for Admin. If you lose the vote, then you may apply again next month with a new written apology. You may only receive Absolution once, however, and certain serious crimes like rigging polls, receiving a full ban, or removing violation reports about you in an attempt to hide your crimes will revoke your right to appeal for Absolution forever. Who Can Strike Who? Any Staff Member can issue a Strike to someone, & since they aren’t kept track of in any subpages all you have to do is post the date somewhere (just not on their message wall) & tell at least one higher member of Staff that you gave them a strike. Afterwards, any Berry Bush ranked Staff or higher (provided they know how) will handle notifying the offender that they have been given a Strike. However, only full Admins have the ability to actually Ban someone, so if you issue someone their third Strike, be sure to tell an Admin so that they can Ban them on your behalf. An Admin will not question your motivation, they’ll just Ban them. Be warned though, if the Strike you give gets successfully Challenged then you will be given a Strike as a reprimand, so don’t give them out for no reason. If a staff member wants to issue a Strike to another staff member, all the same rules apply, except you can only issue Strikes to staff ranked lower than yourself. If the person causing problems is equal or higher than you on the Staff Ladder, then you can either write a Violation Report about them or show another Staff member what they did, so that they can issue the Strike. It’s generally best to just contact the Bureaucrat or another full Admin, even if you do have the authority to give them a Strike on your own. However, if the Strike you issue is the third strike that member has, then you should contact the Bureaucrat immediately so that the proper procedures for removing their User-Rights & giving them a Consequence Flag can begin. Category:Administration